Matar ou Morrer
by Shunnie Valdez
Summary: Lacrima Christi: Uma organização de assassinas, onde aquela que a traisse era morta. E ela desobedeceu-a para poder ficar com quem amava. Poderia ela escapar da morte? Alternaverse Royai. Cap 3 ON! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Matar ou Morrer**

_Lacrima Christi_. Esse é o nome da organização que nos domina. A todas nós, sem exceções. A todas nós, as _Bloody Rose_.

- Está mesmo preparada, Lisa-_senpai_(1)? – Perguntou uma garotinha ruiva, de mais ou menos 10 anos.

- É claro! – A menininha loura retrucou. – Posso saber por quê?

- Pode nada...

- Não acredita no que posso fazer, senhorita Katherinne Breda(2)? – Ironia.

- Acredito, mas você não deixa de ser _diferente_, senhorita Lisa Hawkeye? – Ironia, também.

- Já se despediu, Lisa-_chan_? – Perguntou um homem moreno, para a loirinha.

- Sim senhor, diretor!

Era bastante percebível a felicidade da menina. Ela usava um vestido preto no estilo medieval, todavia até o joelho, dando a parecer que ela se vestia no estilo lolita. Tinha nas mãos uma caixa de violino, e usava uma fita vermelho sangue no cabelo.

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? – O diretor começou. – Afinal, mesmo sendo a senpai dentre as Bloody Rose, você só tem 14 anos!

- Eu vou ficar bem, pode deixar!

- Mesmo assim, Lisa-_chan_! Você vai estar entre militares!

- Eu não vou desistir, papa!

- Então tá, mas depois não diga que não avisei!

**--**

**Okay, esse capitulo foi mais uma "introdução". Espero que gostem P.**

**Só pra avisar, estou postando essa porque Wings of Hope está na reta final. Tem coisa pra acontecer, mas não é muito P.**

**Notas:**

**(1) Veterana**

**(2) Personagem OC minha, apareceu em Wings Of Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

Matar ou Morrer

**Matar ou Morrer**

Lá estava ela. Parada na frente daquele prédio. Na frente do quartel general.

Lisa Hawkeye engoliu em seco. Era como ele – o diretor – havia dito. Ela tinha apenas catorze anos, e isso seria assustador, mesmo para uma Bloody Rose.

- Eu vou conseguir. Você vai ver, meu pai. - Disse Lisa, em um sussurro.

--

- Coronel Mustang. – Disse um senhor de idade. – Aqui está a sua nova subordinada. Ela é uma ótima sniper, e foi indicada por um grande militar. Seu nome é Lisa Hawkeye.

Depois que o homem terminou de falar, a garota entrou. Seus lindos cabelos louros estavam presos em um coque, e seus olhos estavam fechados. Se vestia com um uniforme militar, o que a deixava parecendo uma mulher já adulta.

- Muito prazer. – Disse, abrindo os olhos.

- Ah... – Disse, perdido no olhar da moça. – Sim, prazer. Bom. Eu sou o coronel Mustang. E nessa ordem são: segundo tenente Havoc, segundo tenente Breda, oficial Fuery e subtenente Falman.

Depois daquele momento, compreenderam o motivo de Roy Mustang ter perdido a fala ao olhar para aqueles orbes.

Depois de olhar aquele vermelho, de tonalidade igual a do sangue.

--

Em outra sala o velho homem que a havia levado a jovem até Roy Mustang, falava consigo mesmo.

- Todos aqueles homens, que já lutaram em tantas guerras, perderam-se ao olhar nos orbes daquela garotinha com rosto de boneca. Penso se eles não irão se rebaixar a cumprir ordens do Paradise Kiss por causa disso...

E depois de completar a frase, sorriu sarcasticamente.

--

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente para Mustang e seus subordinados. Pouco após Lisa ir embora, Havoc começou a comentar.

- Essa mulher... Ela tem algo estranho, não? – Disse, sendo respondida por um silêncio, e um olhar do coronel.

--

Em outro lado da cidade, uma cena completamente diferente.

Uma mulher, sendo perseguida.

Uma garota de olhos castanho-esverdeados estava atrás dela.

A mulher andava desesperada, olhando para trás.

De repente, surgiu uma outra garota em sua frente. Uma garota com olhos inesquecíveis.

E essa garota atirou, e com o sangue da mulher morta escreveram algo tão inesquecível como os olhos da garota que a matou.

ParaKiss.

Foi o que as garotinhas escreveram.

**--**


	3. Chapter 3

Matar ou Morrer

**Dedicado a Heike Matsuda.**

**Matar ou Morrer**

Roy chegou irritado ao quartel no outro dia. Havoc,Breda, Falman, Fuery e até Hawkeye já estavam lá.

Perguntava-se o motivo de ter de trabalhar em pleno **domingo**.

Mas por mais que perguntasse, a resposta seria a mesma:

ParaKiss. O famoso assassino - ou os, ou as - Paradise Kiss, que havia matado mais um civil na noite passada.

- Droga. - Havoc também praguejava. - Isso realmente tem que ser trabalho nosso?

- Na verdade, - Falman, o "banco de dados ambulante(1)", falou – é trabalho da polícia.

Dizendo isso, começou se uma discussão sobre o assunto. Até que um sonoro "calem a boca" de Roy Mustang os fez parar.

- Já temos problemas demais pra ficarem discutindo.

Depois do expediente, Lisa rumou até a Lacrima Christi, já que precisava falar com Katherinne e com o diretor, seu pai.

- LILY! – Katherinne gritou quando a viu e correu para abraçá-la. – Você está bem?

- Katin! Estou sim, pode deixar. Vai ser divertido! – Pausa para um bocejo.

- E cansativo?

- Uhum. Mas mudando de assunto, conheci seu irmão.

- Isso, e ele não pode desconfiar de nada, sabe disso. – Disse um homem.

- Papai!

- Diretor Colbert! – Disseram Lily e Katin, nessa ordem.

- Lily, minha querida, como foi?

- Fácil demais. Eles já morderam a isca.

- Sabe que se precisar seu avô, o general Grumman, irá te ajudar não?

- Mas não irei precisar.

- Então, - interferiu Katin – o plano continua como o planejado?

- Sim, sim. – Disse Lisa, virando-se para ir embora. – Nada vai mudar.

Enquanto a mulher ia embora, uma tempestade caía lá fora.

_Continua..._

**Mwahahaha! Sou má, não sou?**

**Mas agora falando sério, estão gostando?**

**Se não, nem adianta continuar ;x.**

**Mas eu tô gostando realmente, e logo, logo as coisas vão tomar um rumo diferente, okey?**

**Desculpem por ser um capítulo curto. E que plano será esse? (risada do mal, por parte da Mii-chan)**

**Notas:**

**(1) Falman é chamado assim na edição 30 (brasileira).**


End file.
